Metro Cebu Pretty Cure!
'Metro Cebu Pretty Cure! '(メトロ☆セブ・プリキュア！) is a magical girl series which is all about Aisaka Hikaru's experience in Metro Cebu. Pretty Cures Aisaka Hikaru - the Pretty Cure who has a smart and bubbly personality. She is known as the student who is talented and unique at her school. Her age is 14. Her Cure ego is Cure Heartycute. Natsuki Daimeishi - Hikaru's childhood friend who is met for the first time, and known as Namae's younger sister. She is a shy and a rather timid kind of girl, who always tries her best to meet everyone. She might be a klutz sometimes, but unlikely, in contrast to her older sister, she is very innocent and girly. Her age is 12, but a little bit young that time. Her Cure ego is Cure Pro. Her signature colors are indigo and pastel blue. Natsuki Namae - the Pretty Cure who is known as Daimeishi's older sister, and Hikaru's close friend. She is considered as a tomboy, who has a bunch of personalities, and is also athletic. She often thinks positively, and also, she is intelligent with something, because she is good at solving problems. Sometimes, she confronts with her younger sister, and talks to her elder sister instead. However, to herself, Daimeishi leaves her and ignores her, she can be a bit of a tsundere. Her signature colors are pastel periwinkle and lighter blue. She loves nouns. Her age is 12, but is the middle sibling after Daimeishi. Her Cure ego is Cure Name. Makise Doushi - Daimeishi and Namae's elder sister, who is known as the oldest Subject-tan. She is very intelligent in everything, and acts as the most mature girl than her sisters. She likes cleaning, goals, chores, help, verbs, and assignments, but she also likes studying more. Her age is 15. Her Cure ego is Cure Action. She has 3 forms: Kenzoku Act, Kenzoku Link, and Kenzoku Phrase. Her signature color is pastel green. Miyazaki Aika - the Pretty Cure with a quiet personality. She actually draws a mysterious friend, and names it Picorin, the icon who is lovable, cheery, and happy. When she says her own spell, Parareru parareru, kirameku! watashi no otomodachi, hontou ni na~re!, her spell didn't work. She always dreams that she became a Cure like Hikaru and the others. When she sleeps, the wish came true, and she notices that Picorin is real in the true world. Her age is 13. Her Cure ego is Cure Friend. Her signature color is orange. Non-humans, fairies who are able to turn into Cures in one time Mascots Geokat Suko (known as Suko, ジオキャット・スコ) or really as Geometry Dash, is an icon and mascot who is Hikaru's justified friend. She is very cheerful, and never gives up to help the Cures. However, she can be embarrassed sometimes about Picorin having a crush on her, because it is revealed her gender is male. Her age is 10-12, but in her form is 15-16. Her human and Cure ego is Geometrical Dominator. Ichika Picorin (一課ピコリン) is a mascot who is Aika's favorite character, and she notices that Picorin is true in the real world. Picorin is a knowledgeable and girly icon who began to be serious with anything, like her sister Poppurun, is when she recovers her problems to her, it gets purified. She loves everyone, and Metro Cebu as well. Her age is 9, and her human form is 14. Her human and Cure ego is Cure Picorin. Supporting Cures Algeparametry! members Daisu Akizuki - the 1st member of Algeparametry, and her representation is abstract algebra. She is a fun-loving and energetic girl who is known as Minami's daughter. Akizuki is quite a bully, she keeps bullying Doushi for making herself jealous of her knowledge. Her Prism Cure ego is Cure Sugar. Parallel Parapara - a 14-year-old girl, who is viral, and loves to cheer for geometry. She is known as the 2nd member. She is quite irresponsible sometimes, but alongside to her younger sister, Yume, she loves her a lot. Her Prism Cure ego is Cure Parallel. Sakurai Sankakubo - the 3rd member with a gorgeous attitude. She loves trigonometry, and she is the only idol who is intelligible for any kind of geometry, just like Parallel. Her Prism Cure ego is Cure Circle. Kiratto, Perfect Ticket!~ members Miyahara Azusa - the taiko who acts like a maiden to everyone. She has a lovely personality, and also loves Don, Tomiko and Math a lot. Her Prism Cure form is Miracle Azu, and her DX Goddess form is DX Goddess Azusa. Miyuki Tomiko - the taiko who has technologies to cover Don and Azusa's romantic fantasy which makes her take over the world. She has unique abilities, but sometimes she gets caught by Katsu to see the security influence. Her Prism Cure form is Miracle Tomi, and her DX Goddess form is DX Goddess Tomiko. Trivia * Some Cures represent symbols, including mascots and supporting characters. ** Hikaru's symbol is a heart. ** Daimeishi's symbol is a star. ** Namae's symbol is a 4-leaf clover. ** Doushi's symbol is a translucent crystal ball which is lighter shade of green. ** Aika's symbol is a spade. ** Akizuki's symbol is an algebraic cube. ** Parallel's symbol is a diamond. ** Sankakubo's symbol is a sakura flower. ** Azusa's symbol is a two-sided heart. ** Tomiko's symbol is a lightning symbol. Category:Fanseries Category:Metro Cebu Pretty Cure!